Dive Into the Heartless
by JoxhnXXIII
Summary: The sole summoner from the Shadow Isles, with a past that he wants none to know. The Starchild, who has a connection with his enigmatic past. The Radiant Dawn, who discovers the darkness that lies within him. From these three friendship, hurt, comfort, drama, and love are born. But this makes a love triangle that forces him to decide. And pain will inevitably come with the choice.
1. A Shining Star in the Darkness

**While I am working on Bloodstained Love, I'm going to try this story out. I realize that this is in a relatively unknown fandom, since this is League of Legends. But, this is a pilot chapter, after all, so who knows where this may lead? None really know, not even myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Shining Star in the Darkness.**

"_You're worth nothing. You could never hope to be the man your father was. I feel sorry for any woman that chooses to be with you."_

"_So, now you decide to show up with your wretched face?"_

"_I…I'm sorry Jm. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Please, forgive me…I lo—"_

"Summoner Jm?" a voice spoke, breaking the trance that the summoner was in. He turned his head with whatever energy he possessed to see a woman in crimson robes right next to him, her eyes a faint blue with a small smile on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…I am alright, High Summoner Axia," Jm replied, slightly disoriented due to his dive into his memories. "Is there something that you needed?" She nodded for affirmation, flashing him another smile.

"I need you to participate in a match in two hours, as the original summoner cannot make it. Are you able to do this?" she asked him politely.

"I…I do not know if I can do anything of worth…but I will do this," he replied, giving Axia the smile that defined him—one that masked his pain and suffering.

"Alright, you have ninety minutes to prepare, I suggest you arrive twenty minutes before the match. Farewell, Jm." She turned and left for her chambers, leaving the summoner to his own devices. Jm stood up from the chair he was sitting in, now pondering which champion that he should choose to play his match with. He knew that he would call upon Soraka if he was to be support, Skarner for the jungle, and most likely Cho'Gath for the top lane. Being an ADC usually spelled doom for the team, as Jm was horrifically incompetent with any ranged champion associated with massive amounts of attack damage. As for middle lane…he was conflicted on who to choose. He knew many a champion that would be willing to offer their services to him. Shaking his head, he slowly limped to his room near the Ionian block of the Institute's living quarters, ignoring the four cuts on his lower leg that oozed black blood.

* * *

Jm stared for an eternity at his own reflection in the mirror. A shadow of his former self, an undead abomination held together only by darkness. His skin still retained its medium shade of tan, but no blood flowed through his vessels. No, his former essence of life was trapped in stasis, only flowing when wounds were sustained not unlike the wounds on his legs. He hardly indulged in sustenance, and thus had the physique of a thin man, yet not drastic to the point of anorexic. It was not as though food was needed for him, anyway—the dead required no such thing. Being the sole summoner to emerge from the Shadow Isles, he refused to share the details of his past, from the time before his death and revival near the edge of one of the islands. A champion by the name of Yorick Mori had convinced him that he could find purpose in the League of Legends, and heed his advice he did. He could clearly recall the moment he entered the League as a summoner…

* * *

_Silence was observed as a young man entered the room, clad in a dark black cape resembling that of Vladimir's, as well as a black and red tunic & pants of the same color to match. His whole body was a decent shade of tan, although what shocked the onlookers within the room was his facial expression—it was one of masterfully concealed pain and suffering, making it so that only those highly in tune with emotions could sense those intense feelings. His eyes glowed a mixture of yellow and black, occasionally swirling together at times and then separating._

_An undead lich mage clad in all black approached the man first. "Welcome…to the League of Legends, summoner. I am Karthus, the Deathsinger." He extended a decayed hand to him. "From which area of Valoran have you arrived from?"_

_The summoner shook the hand lightly, before replying, "I…I come from the Shadow Isles, at the request of champion Yorick Mori." Numerous gasps were audible throughout the room. He could see a girl with blue skin and a single horn on her head look at him, give him a sad smile, and then turn away an instant later. Jm was shocked, to say the least, to see Soraka here, but he paid it no mind. He continued, "…I realize that I am the sole summoner to originate from the Shadow Isles. I lacked a purpose, and so I was convinced by the Gravedigger to find my place here."_

_The room remained silent for minutes. A soothing female voice then spoke in his head, "__**Does that mean you are…dead?**__" He turned his head in a full circle, attempting to find the source of the voice, before settling his gaze on a woman with blue hair that held an etwahl close to her chest. "You are Sona, Maven of the Strings, am I not wrong?" he asked, receiving a nod and a small smile in reply. "I see…yes. I am not of the living world anymore, I am dead. Yet for whatever reason, blood still flows within me, although tainted by the dark magic that holds my body together."_

"_DIE, creature of the dark!" a voice exclaimed before firing three crossbow bolts at him. The summoner made no attempt to resist, allowing the bolts to dig deeply into his left leg, right shoulder, and his torso. He saw Sona and Karthus along with a man wielding a bloodstained axe tackle his assailant to the ground, restraining what looked to be Shauna Vayne, the Night Hunter. Those who were not watching the three restrain Vayne however were shocked as the summoner simply allowed the bolts to burn his skin, creating holes where the impacts were before dislodging them from his body. His eyes burned—not with rage, not with pain, not with shock, but simply with pure sadness and darkness. Jm closed his eyes, knowing once more that he was not wanted, and used Flash to teleport him to the other side of the room. He took two steps towards the door that lead to the summoners' houses before he fell to one knee, the silver eating away at his body, causing him to cough up black blood._

_Soraka rushed over to Jm, deeply concerned over his condition. She held up her staff to the air and chanted a healing spell, green radiance sealing his wounds and infusing him with energy. "Are you alright?" she asked, worry laced throughout her voice. He slowly shook his head in reply, the pain forcing him to fail to recognize her. "I…I…I'll be fine…" Jm stood up once again to limp over to the door, faltering again only to be held this time by the Starchild. He violently convulsed for several seconds, before removing himself from her grip and proceeding to lethargically hobble to his new home. When he finally arrived after fifteen minutes in the frigid cold, he fell unconscious onto the ground of the living room, knowing that his energy was expended to its limit. Jm allowed his mind to succumb to his wounds, drifting back into the darkness…_

_The undead summoner awoke to find that the burning sensation of silver had subsided from his body. He looked around, figuring out that he was in his new bedroom. Jm felt a hand on his right, turning his head to see Soraka kneeling by his side with a look of happiness on her face. She saw that he had awoken and proceeded to embrace him tightly, a single tear flowing down her face. "Jm…I never thought I'd see you again…"_

_He returned the embrace, allowing her to feel his catatonic heart grow soft at her touch. "Soraka…" he whispered, his tone laden with joy at the sight of her. "…I said that I was looking for a purpose to 'living', hence why I joined the League…but I had another purpose. I wanted to find you, and be able to tell you one thing…" The Starchild gazed into his yellow-black irises, her own heart melting at the sight of him smiling. "Y-yes?" she stammered, confused as to what he could possibly say. Soraka still felt the twinge of regret at what she had done to him two years ago. _

"_Soraka, I…I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did to me. I looked for you day and night ever since I woke up on the shore of the Shadow Isles. When Yorick had told me of the League, he had also informed me of your presence there, and so I traversed the accursed river and made my way to the Institute to see you, so that I could tell you that I forgive you. Please, don't be sad..." That was enough to send Soraka over the edge, causing her to bury her face in her chest while crying profusely. Her sobs were still loud, despite being muffled by his garments. "J-Jm…" That was all she said before continuing her crying and sniffling, happy to have the one that she loved back, even though she was unsure if he had the same feelings for her._

* * *

"Jm?" A serene voice called from the door to his home, once again snapping the summoner out of his self-induced trance. He quickly donned his cape and tunic, cleaning the wounds that stopped bleeding, and opened the door to see Soraka at his doorstep. "High Summoner Axia asked me to find you, you only have fifteen minutes before your match starts. Are you okay?" she asked, worried whenever he lost track of all time. He dismissed her concerns with a shake of his head and a genuine smile.

"Yes, I'm fine Soraka. I'll be making my way to the summoning platform now, I'm sorry for worrying you. Do you want to go with me?" he offered, causing Soraka to blush slightly, though he could not see it.

"O-Of course, I would love to," she replied, allowing him to close the door and begin walking to the platform to the Summoner's Rift first before following right behind him. As they walked, she felt her left hand being grazed by skin. Soraka looked to see Jm's right hand trying to intertwine with hers, his expression one of calm and another emotion that she could not recognize. She slowly locked her hand with his, while letting her head rest on his shoulder. The Starchild felt her emotions run haywire at his oddly warm touch, having not been this close to him before. As for the summoner from the Shadow Isles, he felt peace within himself, knowing that he was not on the road to twilight anymore. He didn't know what lay ahead of him, but he had solace in the fact that Soraka would be with him every step of the way. That, alone, was more than good enough for him.

* * *

**This may not make sense now, but I have my ways of making a plot come together. Or make it fall apart miserably, depending on your point of view. Now then, with this I am a bit late with Chapter 3 of Bloodstained Love, although do expect within three days—I'm not about to let laziness and depression get the best of me again. :)  
**

**-JoxhnXXIII, the Fallen Sageblade**


	2. Triforce of Companionship

**Did somebody call for Chapter 2? :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Triforce of Companionship.**

Jm and Soraka arrived at the main hall of the Institute to see that it was congested with summoners and champions alike. Some turned their heads to stare in "fascination" of the couple that had just walked in. Noticing that she began to blush and hide her face behind his back out of embarrassment, he slowly made his way through the crowds with her in tow, clinging onto his arm. Any person that dared to approach them with the intent of harming him or Soraka was shoved back by a light dark aura. The undead summoner noticed a few champions that he could recognize smiling at him and returned the gesture with equal emotion, or at least as much as he could muster. He had yet to be acquainted with all of the champions of the League, particularly the ones that held malicious intent or an excessively strong affinity for light, but he knew that he would come to know all of them in due time.

As they approached the chamber where the summoners controlled their champions, Jm's gaze fell upon two people that stood outside of the doors. One possessed a tall and bulky build, yet his eyes did not share that same trait—instead, the orbs shone with a gentle, almost angelic hue. The other had a more lax body, but it was still evident that he maintained his body with some effort. His face, however, differed from his companion; an expression of apathy was written across it, displaying a lack of care for that which disinterested him. Both men wore the traditional summoner's garb—robes along with a hood to match as well as boots—although the latter had a silver lining on the sides of his robes, whereas the former had no such lining, simply a complete shade of purple. Almost instinctively, he detached Soraka from his arm and walked up to greet them, dismissing any negative thoughts that crossed his mind.

"Good morning, Jov. Rin," he greeted, gesturing the both of them with a rather cheesy grin.

"Yo, Jm! I guess you were the replacement summoner that they got, eh?" the tall man known as Jov asked with a Piltoverian accent, meeting his smile with a tight hug. Rin could only look on at the two in amusement at Jm's futile attempts to loosen himself from his grip.

"C'mon, Jov. Let go of him, we wouldn't want to have him lose any ribs like Vincentius," the other summoner known as Rin mused, recalling how Jov had locked their friend in an embrace and splintered six of his ribs. His voice clearly distinguished himself as Ionian.

"Alright, you win," he replied, letting go of Jm so that he could catch his breath.

"Sigh…and I thought I was used to this by now," the undead summoner chuckled, having been placed in that previous position numerous times before. "Oh well. Now then…yes, Jov, I am the substitute for this match. Not that I mind, I had nothing better to do at the moment."

Jov Wetaxus and Rin Osumaki were two of the summoner friends that Jm had at the Institute, as well as the closest to him. They had met during training to become summoners themselves, and the bond had grown from there. The former preferred to use Nasus, Curator of the Sands in his matches while the latter often chose Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox for his, despite his erratic skill and synergy with her. Jm, in contrast, chose to focus on supporting his allies, feeling that his forte laid not in killing his enemies, but assisting in ensuring that the others attained the kills that they needed to grow in strength. This worked out very well, considering that their specialties allowed them to often be allies in matches—despite the fact that the undead summoner's skill still paled in comparison to his companions.

"Sweet, that's one more person that we know that we can communicate well with," Jov exclaimed. He then noticed Soraka standing meekly behind Jm, embarrassment written all over her face. "Oh hey Soraka, I didn't notice ya back there! How's it going?"

The Starchild reflexively jerked her head to one side in surprise before realizing who the voice belonged to. She quickly dismissed the blush on her face before replying, "H-Hello Jov. I'm doing alright, although I really haven't been summoned much since my Starcall's power was reduced again." Disappointment replaced her earlier embarrassment at the mention of her lack of matches lately. "Honestly, the only people that have summoned me these past few weeks have been either new and inexperienced players, or Jm…"

"It's alright, Soraka. At least your boyfriend over there still notices you and summons you at times," Rin joked, almost instantaneously provoking a reaction from the two. Jm glared at him with his golden yellow eyes, whereas the Starchild looked away and blushed furiously at his comment.

"Rin, please. Spare her the embarrassment, you'll make her faint at this rate," Jm demanded, although he could not help the almost unnoticeable smile creep into his stony façade. Despite the fact that he would rather not have her go through such teasing, he had to admit that she was a tad bit too serious at times and she should learn to relax like he had.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop making fun of her," he replied. "So, when will these doors open anyways? I think we've spent enough time waiting for—" As if right on cue with his remark, the gold and purple doors swung open, leading the way into the chamber where two other summoners were waiting for them. None of them knew the two, so they assumed that they were together. '_How did they enter the summoning chamber before we did, especially if the door was unable to open for us?' _Jm questioned in his mind, but soon dropped it knowing it would be futile to do so. If it were the High Summoners' request to have it be this way, then he had no right to question their judgment.

Jov entered the chamber first, followed by Rin. Jm was about to follow suit, but he was halted by the fact that Soraka was still there. "I'll be back in 45 minutes, okay?"

"Yes, I understand, I'll be here waiting for you," Soraka replied with a small smile on her face. "Are you going to use me in this match?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I might, however, so be prepared if I do choose to use you," Jm said with a smirk on his face to counter her angelic smile. Once again she blushed at the sight of the undead summoner, her quite unique friend.

"O-Okay, I will. Good luck, Jm!" she managed to say before he turned and walked off into the chamber. He flashed a peace sign to her behind his back before the doors swung shut and locked with a deafening **CLICK**. '_I wonder...I wonder if he knows of my feelings for him. Or if he is still the dense boy that I know._" She giggled slightly at the thought of Jm being oblivious to girls' affections for him once again, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rin if he continued being clueless about girls that liked him. '_Maybe…I should talk to Rin after the match is over…_'

* * *

**Inside the Summoning Chamber.**

"So, it's decided then?" Jov asked the two mystery summoners, their faces cloaked by their hoods while he, Rin, and Jm chose to keep themselves revealed.

"Yeah, now let's go defeat these opponents of ours." One of them replied, stepping onto the farthest left platform. His companion joined him on his right, followed by Jov, then Rin, then Jm. The three friends looked to each other, determination blazing in their eyes.

The Piltoverian summoner Jov locked in Nasus, the Curator of the Sands, as his champion. He agreed to take the top lane, carrying the summoner spells Teleport and Flash with him.

The Ionian summoner Rin locked in Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, as his champion. He chose to take the middle lane, arming himself with the spells Ignite and Flash.

The two mystery summoners locked in their champions shortly after the two. Jm didn't have time to notice which ones they had chosen, as he had trouble selecting his own champion for supporting the bottom lane with one of them. He knew quite well to carry Exhaust and Flash, but he was at an impasse at which support to use. The Shadow Isles summoner had many support champions at his disposal: Taric, Sona, Lux, Janna, even the new champion Braum…and of course, Soraka. Feeling that he was running short on time, he locked in the support whose image his hand was currently fixated on and prepared himself for whoever he had chosen-as he had no idea who he selected.

* * *

**Well, this took a bit to get done, but eh. Hope you guys like it!**

**Now then, I don't mind creating the lineup for this match, but I want to see what you readers think. Jov's got Nasus, and Rin's got Ahri. But who will everybody else pick? I want to know your opinion, just leave your lineup in the review or PM me and I'll choose the one I think fits. xD**

**If you've got any suggestions for this story, anything that you want to see me add into this, then let me know! Review, PM, same old deal. Or if you really want to, you could add me on League and we can talk from there while playing a few matches if I have the time, the possibilities are never-ending with contacting me, really. :3**

**Summoner Name: UndyingHeartless**

**-JoxhnXXIII, the Fallen Sageblade**


End file.
